


Park County Coven: Infidelitatis

by MY5TIC_UN1C0RN



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MY5TIC_UN1C0RN/pseuds/MY5TIC_UN1C0RN
Summary: This is a start with a new South Park AU that is entirely based on the American Horror Story: Coven. This is a work in progress. more of the details will be coming in.





	Park County Coven: Infidelitatis

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on American Horror Story: Coven  
18+ (potential graphic descriptions)
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
Self-harm, Gore, Assault, Abuse, Drug usage, Suicide  
Disclaimer: All the content are intended for mature audiences. It may contain coarse language and imagery that will be offensive to viewers. It is highly advised to view it with discretion.  
You have been warned.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Jr2FFLN)

Concept:  
A small quaint town called South Park has a devote history of secret gatherings. In 1838, the first Coven was formed by the descendants from the Salem Witch Trials. There were 20 members one of them is Supreme and head of the Coven. The Supreme is identified as one who has no ailments or diseases and one who embodies, if not all, 7 distinct abilities. The abilities are known as the Seven Wonders. It isn't easy task and yet deadly if performed incorrectly. To call upon the next Supreme, all members must perform the wonders: Resurgence, Vitalum Vitalis, Descensum, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Concilium, and Transmutation.

A witness reports to the public about their "devil worshiping" practices. As society has struck and scorn the group, a trial was made to put a stop. Tragic struck upon the Coven, leaving 7 members burned or hanged 13 other members were missing and never to be found. Throughout the generation, the Coven has declined in population and has been brought to the ground in 1916.

In 1968, the last surviving generation was the only hope for regenerating the Coven. McDaniels – Co Founder of Dr.Victoria-McDaniels’ Academy for Extraordinary Disciplines– along with spouse, Dr. Victoria [Founder], secretly set up another Coven in 1977 to recruit people of special abilities. 1999, Dr. Victoria was assassinated by a witch hunter.

2019, is a new generation where everything became progressive. The norms, by definition, bounds no limitations. Anyone, no matter of ethnicity, gender, belief, and orientation are allowed into the coven. A new supreme will have to rise and take McDaniels' position. Shriveled and weak, McDaniels was not ready to leave her position. Due to her own incompetence and stubbornness back 20 years ago, she was unsatisfied with her supremacy. McDaniels’ goal was to find the next Supreme and use their abilities to regain back of what she had lost.

During the start of the academy, each student will learn how to control their powers. After controlling their powers they move onto the next step: Spell crafting, and the Seven wonders. Throughout the time of the academy, the ex-members released an ancient entity to exact their hatred. It was said to be one of the darkest and oldest being that will bring darkness to the town. Once the Supreme was chosen, their responsibility is to orchestrate the remaining students to ward off the entity.


End file.
